Three Kunoichi
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: I didn't know how we got here, but now we can't get out. And there are NINJA. Lots of freaking ninja! Kai X OC Cole X OC Lloyd X OC Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

_Chibi: Well hullo! You can read my name, so I hardly need to make introductions. This is my first ninja related fanfic, and I, as an anime fan, have no trouble admitting that as a seventeen year old I enjoy watching Ninjago. I think I'm the only one who knows so much about it out of my group. Hatter knows some stuff, but still…._

_ANYWAY! I'm gonna do a twist and add some ninja warriors of my own to the series! Enjoy!_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…_.._

Ninjas…..

Black Ninja….

White Ninja…..

Red Ninja…..

Blue…..

"What the FUCK is with all the ninja stuff?" I mumbled, still staring at the display of ninja gear and their pajama like clothes. We wandered purely into this city by accident, and there was ninja shit everywhere. Nanette tilted her head, staring blankly at the blue ninja gear which included a set of nunchuks.

"Who knows Panda. There's a lot of stuff here we don't know about. Maybe they have ninja clans or something."

"Or we just managed to fuck up the map without even trying and ended up in weirdo central." A few passerbys gave me a dirty look and I just shot them a glare in return. At least the people were kind of normal. They all looked completely regular, down to the shoes, and the kids seemed pretty normal too.

Normal day.

Well….

-_RINGIRINGRINGRINGRING!-_

"Help! Robbers! HELLLLP!" I took a tired glance in the direction where men in black were running at us and sighed.

"Nanette, Dania, fell like kicking some major ass?"

Dania glanced in the men's direction and nodded with a scowl. Nanette just shook her head as the men approached and I stuck out the back of my foot, tripping the one at the head of the group. They fell like Dominos, stumbling and falling over each other with loud curses. The bags dropped, revealing weird loot and soon enough the leader managed to pick his way out of the human heap.

"You bitch!"

"You're damn right about that buddy. Now, why don't you stay down?"

He stood rather shakily and flicked out a switchblade. A couple of the others followed suit and I grinned, reaching for my walking stick. If they wanted a fight..well…..

Who was I to deny them such fun?

I took notice that Nanette had her binder ready and Dania was cracking her knuckles. Dania seemed to exude confidence while Nanette was trembling and showed overall…nervousness. She's such a cute little fox…..

The leader plundered forward drunkenly and it only took a single slap of the walking stick to have him drop, howling and screaming as he clutched his bleeding nose. The others followed suit in attack.

-LATER-

"Owowowowow…." I whimpered and clutched the bridge of my nose tighter. How a motherfucker snuck up and managed to break my nose, I'll never know. The fight had been going pretty well until that point, and then some ninja came and interrupted the entire thing with sparkly vortexes of light.

Well, one wasn't so sparkly but still.

It looked kinda awesome.

"Okay, so the thieves are in custody. Tell me ladies, what made you stop them from escaping?" It was some guy in blue, but I couldn't see that well from my blackened eye, so I assumed it was a cop. Dania explained how it would have been bad to let them get away and Nanette finished the explanation as Dania's busted lip was tended to. We almost got completely screwed over, but Nanette only got a bump on the head and Dania and I got the brunt of the beating. Dania had a busted lip, a couple of deep cuts that needed stitches, and a sprained ankle. I came out with my first broken nose, a black eye, some shallow cuts on my leg and lots of bruises on my arms from guarding against those smug bastards kicks.

"You were being extremely reckless." An old man's voice caught me off guard and I took my hand away from my nose only briefly to see that the blue guy was a ninja, and there was a man with a long beard next to him.

"Reckless is a part of our everyday vocabulary sir. What we did was on the border of stupid and possibly fatal." I responded before gripping my nose again with a glare from the paramedic. He had been very clear that he would get my nose fixed, but I could have done that easily by popping it back in place. Sadly, I was a pain wimp. There was no point. It was better to let that guy do it.

"We're sorry if we caused you any trouble." Nanette piped up from beside me, pressing the ice pack harder on the back of her head. Poor little smidge. She got so confused after that knock to the head…

"Apology accepted. Don't do that again though, okay? Leave the tough stuff to us ninja."

I snorted as the paramedic finally came over and he pulled my hand away, examined the bleeding nose and cracked it back into place, which made me shriek silently and bounce on the bench. Dania came over, scratching at her bandages, and watched as the ninja went about their business with the police.

"Those guys…..are ASSES. I don't like them." I said suddenly, scratching my own bandages.

"They were just being concerned….."

Dania finally spoke up after a while. "Guys….where did our stuff go?"

Nanette and I paused.

Fuck.


	2. Paint and Mopping

_Chibi: Well, two big facepalms on my account for not saving the original second chapter and for waiting this long to upload again. Plot bunnies are hell, and liking and daydreaming about some guy who I have a crush on sorta take up lots of time._

_Anyway, here's the second chapter._

_On With The Show~!_

…

'_Jittering out of control with this musical bar,_

_I want to explode and sing a love song.'_

I hummed the song notes silently as I worked the mural someone in the city had commissioned for a Festival. It had been almost a month since the run in with those thieves, and everything was going well. Nanette was being put through a school and Dania was working in a dojo with some guy who's name honestly made me want to laugh. We never found our stuff (where ever the hell it went) and had to deal with the fact that maybe, just maybe, we wouldn't be going back home as soon as we had hoped.

But that was life for you.

Totally uncontrollable.

I dipped the paintbrush into the big bucket and eyed the dragon picture that had mostly been filled out. It was rough looking, but by the end of the week I would have it finished and the rent for our apartment paid off. (The landlady was a sweetheart anyway. She liked spending lots of time showing Nanette how to make different teas and stuff.) Swirling the reds around a bit I dragged the bright substance around and around until the brush was dry and repeated the process. One wing was done already, and I had the head and tail to do along with the gold accents of the scales. Working was actually fun though, so I didn't mind as much.

"_You don't get a chance to repeat life, _

_So I'm gonna keep telling you_

_I love you!"_

I sang as I finished off the second wing and looked around in a curious manner, hoping someone hadn't heard such a thing pass my lips. The place was completely deserted.

"_Running with you, tumbling with you, resting with you,_

_As expected of me, I'll go forward._

_Resonating throughout this world_

_Is my colorful heartbeat!"_

I kept singing and singing, not paying any attention to anything except my painting and the accents of the scales. I never noticed the other people who had filed in, nor the fact that they were listening intent as I finished off that bright, cheery song that put me in a good mood.

"Hey!"

I shrieked in surprise and the ladder that I sat on began to move rather unsteadily until we both fell, and I held nothing back as I screamed. The paint splashed on my clothes and I expected the impact to come soon enough, but warm arms locked themselves around my shoulders and under my knees, as well as the surrounding heat. It dissipated and I peeked through my bangs to see who saved me from a very bad tumble.

The first thing in vision?

Red.

I thought it was the paint, but on closer inspection it was dry cloth, and it belonged to what? Can you guess?

A MOTHERFLUFFING NINJA.

DAMN YOU KARMA.

"You okay? That looked like a bad fall." It took every fiber of my being not to lace sarcasm in my voice when I replied.

"You just scared me a bit. I'm-" insert not so okay creeper grin-"_fine." _ I squirmed out of the male's grip and glanced at the dragon. It was fine, but my paint was completely spilled and absolutely unusable now. Other ninja filed in and I groaned, running a hand through my short, pale hair. "Well crap. Now I have to get another bucket of paint."

The others must have paused and taken a good long look at the mural, because a slow appreciative whistle filled the air. "Wow."

"That is most impressive!"

"That kinda looks like Rocky…"

I rolled my eyes and picked up the paint bucket, eyeing how much of the red substance had covered the floor.

I was going to be here for another three hours at this rate.

Joy.

"Well, I appreciate that you like my mural, but now you have to leave." I turned and gave a point towards the exit, the other hand occupied with gripping my hip so I didn't slap the shit out of any of them. I had meant what I said about not liking them. The dislike had grown, so now it was intense and somewhere extremely close to hate.

"We can't. We promised our Sensei we would meet him here."

"Then I'll tell him you're waiting outside while I clean up all this paint on the floor."

"But-!"

"Buts are for sitting and excuses! If I don't clean this up soon, I'll end up doing it tomorrow when it's DRY and then I'll have even more of a hassle. Now scoot your asses out so I can make this place walkable again!" I shooed them off and out the door, ignoring the protests by slamming the thing shut. Sighing, I grabbed the mop and went to work.

-LATER…..AGAIN-

"Excuse me."

I paused in my rapid mopping and glanced at the familiar old man, quirking an eyebrow in question at the pot of tea he carried. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me if there were any nin-"

"They are outside the door complaining that I kicked them out to clean up paint. They should still be there."

He chuckled and went to the door, letting the four men in. I just went back to working as the old man gave instructions for them to start exercises. Eavesdropping, I couldn't help but do. They complained about a young boy named Lloyd and then complained about me and my cleaning, in which by now the mop was colored red.

The janitor wasn't going to be happy about that.

"I can hear your complaints you know!"

"Good!"

I glared at the four and mopped the paint up quicker.

They were seriously beginning to piss me off.


	3. Sudden Changes

_Chibi: Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews for the last chapter! I'm actually surprised that so many like Sunny. (That's the narrator's name.) She is rather dynamic, ne? This chapter is from Dania's point of view, so enjoy!_

_On With The Show~!_

…_.._

"How was your day Dania?"

My head jerked up from the plate of spaghetti before me and I blinked at the tiny blonde who just smiled, waiting for her answer. Nanette was just asking, what could be the worst possible answer?

"Fine. That idiot Dareth asked me out again."

"Oh wow!" Sunny snickered at Nanette's response and ruffled the twelve year olds hair lightly.

"Someday someone is going to ask you out and we're going to have the almost exact same reaction." I grumbled with a smile, watching her gaze travel over to me alight with curiosity.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because….."

"Because is not an answer!"

There was a soft cracking sound, and Sunny giggled harder before going back to her pasta. I rubbed the spot where the tiny blonde had whapped me with her wooden spoon with a smile. It was good to see the twelve year old smile for once. She usually went about more seriously, wanting to help pay rent for the apartment and such.

I swear, she needed to enjoy herself more.

"You know what? We're going to a comic book store tomorrow!" Sunny announced suddenly, slamming her fork down on the table with an air of 'Don't-argue-with-me-on-this.' "We are going, and we are going to see about their supply of manga in this place!"

"But Sunny-"

"NO BUTS."

-The Next Day-

I rubbed my arm awkwardly as Sunny watched the knowledge competition go on. There were only two competitors left, and it was clear they were evenly tied. Nanette had wandered off minutes ago, browsing through the color selection of comic books with an air of ease. Books held a special place for all of us. It was our personal escape, and the past time that brought us all together as friends.

Well, that and waffles.

We all had an insane obsession with waffles.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

I glanced at the competition, seeing the chubby man hand one kid a trophy while the other kid's friends patted his arm in comfort.

Wait a minute.

"Lloyd?" I asked, making the twelve year old turn and blink owlishly at me. Sometimes his relations to Sunny astounded me. They both shared super pale hair and the habit to blink their eyes at people when being called out.

Maybe they were related or something.

"Oh no! The Grundel!" A tiny brunette with spiky hair squealed and pointed at the ceiling, which happened to be clear and showed the other side which contained a large and extremely unattractive monster. It's beady eyes flickered over everyone in the store before settling on the group of boys who were now wearing ninja suits.

*CRASH!*

And now here comes the large and terrifying monster.

Well fuck.

"Nanette!" I bellowed and grabbed the girl away from the debris, intent on finding a quick exit before the realization hit me.

Sunny.

Lloyd.

Those extremely familiar looking kids.

WELL FUCK.

"SUNNY!"

"YA I KNOW !" The blonde screeched as she grabbed a metal rod and went at the thing. It took a single look at her and flicked her aside with its tail while heading towards the children. Sunny crashed into the wall, Nanette screamed, and everything went by in a blur.

…

The next thing I knew, the children, including Nanette who had leapt to save Lloyd, were all grown up, Sunny was unconscious and bleeding heavily from a cut on her leg, and the sensei to the ninja had us all in a tiny apartment to explain the situation.

"As you can see, your friend Nanette has aged rapidly to where she's become an adult. There is no reversing such a thing, so you must cope. Your friend Sunny will be awake soon enough, so then we can all figure out what to do."

All I got out of that was that Nanette and Sunny were alright.

Nothing else mattered.


End file.
